Night's Seduction
by Katfreak
Summary: A late night stroll outside of Suhalla turns out to be a a rather dangerous encounter for the unprepared..... Golden Sun DS sort of time zone; my interpretations of characters Be warned contains groping and a hinted Isaac/Felix


**Night's Seduction**

**Katfreak: Whoa! I did another Golden Sun story! LOL look at me! This is using characters from DS, e.g. the blonde boy that looks like Isaac. I call him Robin here as we have no idea what his real name is. Once it comes out what his name really is I'll update the story and change it. The same with the reference to the boy that looks like Garet. BTW, we should see hints of my favourite Golden sun pairing here...don't mind me LOL. I don't own Golden Sun, any of the games or any of the characters mentioned! Peace thanks guys!**

* * *

It was unbearably muggy at night during the summer nights of the desert town of Suhalla; sticky and unbelievably uncomfortable.

For the residence of this town, they had become so used to it, it never bothered then anymore.

However, visitors were; like the young man that wandered through the dark streets of the town on one such night.

Robin heaved a sigh of annoyance, brushing of his sweaty forehead. He was clad in nothing more than his pants, boots and small jacket that covered most of his chest.

Anymore than that and Robin was sure he would be incoherent by morning from heat stroke.

"How the heck can those guys sleep when it's this hot...?" muttered the discontented Venus adept, referring to his three travelling companions, who were asleep back in the inn with no trouble.

Shaking his head dismissively, he wandered out just beyond the outskirts of the small town; not worried about any sudden attacks as his sword swung comfortable next to his hip, making him more prepared for any sudden attacks.

Robin sighed for the second time that night, plonking himself down on a rock as his world spun a little bit, he licked his lips absentmindedly.

He was not good with heat. Something Gerald teased him about mercilessly.

He pressed lightly against the rock, eyes closing as he felt the rock wasn't as hot as the air. He smiled, silently thanking the earth for trying to help.

Blinking, he opened his eyes and stared up at the full moon, in an attempt to distract himself.

Fortunately this did work; the moon was full and had an almost hypnotic quality to it. However, in this foreign surrounding, it was not such a good idea.

He failed to notice the faint traces of hazy fog that filtered into the air and the approach of two shimmering beings.

A sudden crunch brought him out of it and he jerked and tensed, hand flying to his sword.

"Whose there?!" called Robin, seeing the two figures, although not clearly, "Come out!"

Deliberately slowly, the two figures did approach; making his eyes widen on sight of them.

One was a tall muscular brunette, wearing dark green trousers, with and orange belt and lining a revealing split near the belt revealing his hips; his chest was mostly bare, besides some dark green buckles across his toned chest and a and orange collar.

His companion was a shorter blonde, wearing a similar type of outfit although his colours were blue and red respectively.

Both seemed to stare intently at Robin, a playful and lustful smile decorating their faces. Something about the two seemed very familiar to the young Venus adept....

"W-who are you...?" asked Robin, eyes glazing over as they approached, feeling very heady suddenly.

The aura they gave off was very strange.

Both men glided across to him and gently twirled around him, almost looking him over. His eyes tried to follow them, but he soon found himself failing under the hypnotic trail they left in their wake.

He jumped in surprise when he felt hands suddenly grasp him, causing him to cry out, "W-what are you-?!"

The blonde man was behind him, arms curled teasingly around his waist and pulling him closer to the man's chest. The brunette had Robin's left hand and had brought it to his face, nuzzling it.

Robin felt his cheeks begin to burn, "W-wait, what are you doing? L-let me go, I-!!"

A hand ghosted lower then he suspected, which cut him off mid-sentence with a gasp and glared at the blonde male, who stuck his tongue out playfully.

A chuckle resonated from the brunette, as he lightly kissed Robin's hand and wrist. Robin's face soon was redder then before, "Stop that! Please let me go!"

Neither male paid any attention to the struggling blonde's request and carried on with their ministrations.

Robin became distracted, trying to fight off the two men, the other blonde in particular who refused to let him go.

He didn't notice that the brunette sprouted vampire like fangs, not until a sharp pain resonated through his wrist. He cried out and caught sight of the brunette biting harshly into his wrist.

He tried to shove him away but found himself bound by the other male, who smiled, revealing a similar pair of fangs.

"No! Let me go!" he cried out, trying to focus enough to use Psynergy to release himself. The pain in his wrist distracted the focus he needed in order to summon the psynergy, and he felt himself tense as the other blonde leaned over to his exposed neck and lightly pressed his fangs on his skin.

He felt himself grow weaker as his world started to spin, and cursed that this may be the end...

Suddenly, wind, much more powerful than a sandstorm, cut across the air, striking the brunette, who released Robin's wrist as he was sent flying backwards.

The blonde creature hissed before being knocked away from Robin by more wind, across to its partner. Robin tensed and gasped as his vision cleared up slightly.

Both creature hissed and snarled angrily.

Robin spun around to face his saviour.

It was an old man, much taller than Robin himself, with dark grey hair and a bright green eye, the other being covered. He clutched a cane/staff in his right hand and was pointing at the creatures. He was clearly an adept, although Robin couldn't definitively tell what type.

"Boy, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! Thank you!" called back Robin, darting to the other adept's side, drawing his sword.

The man nodded, "Stay back! I will go first!"

The man raised his staff to the creatures, before shouting, "Foul beasts! Reveal your true forms!"

The weapon let out a howl and light shot from the top of the staff and surrounded the beasts, who screamed as it touched them.

And the light faded, Robin saw that the creatures' appearances had changed dramatically. "What the-?!"

"That is their true forms," supplied the old man, not taking his eye off them. The creature's were now both the same size, androgynous beings with frighteningly pale skin, thin wraith like beings with white eyes and plasmas white hair. They glared hatefully at the two adepts.

"We must drive them off or defeat them!"

"Let me!" shouted Robin, , feeling bolder and angry, throwing out a hand and casting a large Quake Sphere at the two.

The beasts' screamed before collapsing to the floor, before snarling and retreating, their snarls echoing in the air as the left.

Once the creatures left, Robin breathed a sigh of relief, fanning himself lightly and sheathing his sword as he turned to the old man, "Thank you; you saved me..."

"That is alright, young one," assured the older male his eyebrow raising before he lightly whacked the boy on the head with his staff, "Those beasts have a habit of attacking the unwary and unvigilant of people at night. Particularly travellers. We Hermits patrol the area to curb this..."

"What exactly were they?" asked Robin, fighting off his embarassement, absentmindedly Curing his bleeding wrist as he spoke, before rubbing his head.

"They are a type of vampiric Siren. They only started to appear here a few years ago. They have the ability to project themselves as people from their prey's memory. These projected people usually have some latent sexual tension between them. Do you recognise who they were?"

Robin frowned, "yeah...but they couldn't have...it's not possible....They are...best friends......"

The young Venus adept trailed off, going bright red, scratching the side of his neck.

The hermit didn't press, sensing a touchy subject, so instead he asked, "Why are you out here so late?"

Robin smiled weakly, "I couldn't sleep; the inn was too hot and so I thought walking around would make me sleepy."

The Old Hermit sighed, "That trick does not work here. The desert airs are very sharp and prevent that sort of thing."

"Really? Oh great..." sighed Robin.

"You say it's too hot...where are you from young one?"

"North West Angara," said Robin with a small nod, "It doesn't get that hot there."

"No it does not," acknowledged the Hermit, before frowning, "But that is a long way from here; what has driven you this far south?"

Robin sighed, shoulders sagging lightly before looking away. "...I came here...because I'm looking for someone....I need to find him....I won't stop until I do..."

The Hermit looked sympathetic to the miserable younger male, before leaning forward to pet him on the head. "I'm sure you will; I'm sorry to have made you unhappy."

A weak smile appeared on Robin's face, "Thank you. It's ok..."

The hermit straightened, "You should head back to Suhalla; you friends will be worried if they awaken and you are not there..."

Robin nodded, bowing lightly, "Thank you for rescuing me for those things earlier."

"Not at all young one, I wish you well in your travels; now get along with you!"

Robin laughed gently, before turning and dashing back in the direction of Suhalla.

The Hermit watched him leave, sighing when the small blonde was out of sight.

"I wish you luck young Robin and I pray that your quest finds a happy ending..."

The old hermit removed the bandage covering one eye, revealing a smooth ball of what looked like stone, while the other glowed bright green, "I hope you have a happy fate....but not everyone can be so lucky...."

* * *

**Katfreak: Yes i am weird, don't mind me. I wrote this one a massive sugar high so it may not make any sense people! Just enjoy! Please review but don't flame me!!! Thanks Seeya :D**


End file.
